Animal for a week
by SilverFang-Anime
Summary: takes place during Grev. tyson is feeling down and wants to tell kai how he feels for him but can't after going to a shop he finds himself with a vile and gets turn into a animal. a tyka fic.
1. Transformation

Chapter One // Transformation

(Tyson's POV)

Do you ever felt down and along and you need a friend to talk too but can't? ... Well that's me. After my brother didn't let me beyblade against the Blitzkrieg Boys, I felt rejected as a sibling and unworthy to even battle with Dragoon. That also meant I couldn't fight Kai... I sighed heavily in defeat. I still couldn't understand why or what the hell is with his deal anyway. Did not matter, not good to deal with the past I guess. AGH! I'm starting to sound like Rei.

Still.... Rei has a better chance of being with Kai... Ok bad thought for a moment there! Still, at least Kai dosn't need to deal with me, it seems all I do is drive him away. Just like most of my friends it feels like.

I'm not entirely sure how long I've been crushing on him, I just know that I started seeing him in my dreams. About one month ago since he disappeared from the team and I've started having trouble not thinking about him. Was he ok? Was he hurt? Is he even the same Kai?

I am so longing for this guy, it freaks me out.

And then their's the fact that he's the biggest loner in the universe!! Now how cruel is that? Tyson Kinomiya; lovable, always joking, loves his food Tyson, has fallen for Kai, the ice-man himself. The most cold hearted person ever! Aside from Tala, but Kai is the king of the emotionless.

You see what I mean?

Yeah I know, I love a cold hearted bastard, but still I don't know if he love's me. I'm pretty sure, even is he dosnt show it well. I'll tell him some day but not right now. my heart isnt ready to be rejected by someone I care so much for....

(End Tyson's of POV)

* * *

Tyson walked down the streets of New York City. He had his hands in his pockets and head down, he still felt down about not being able to go against the one team that Kai was on. He sighed heavily, after a bit of walking to clear his head from anger. He muttered about how his brother didn't understand how he felt. Yet maybe it was for the best that he didnt need to go against his koi. Tyson was in so deep of thought that he did not notice that he had gone in a less populated street.

He looked up and of found himself in front a strange shop. The sign on the shock said "Time of the present". A strange name for a store along with a tacky red roof that was falling apart, walls with cracks in them. And the whole store was black but for the sidings that was a neon green color, it was a strange mismatch. To add too it, the windows where tinted with dust that collected over it. Everybody seemed to ignore it, walking past it without a care. And, when they did past by it, they had a nervous look on their face's, eying the store like a murder was committed inside. Tyson blinked on what could this store, he sighed heavily again and entered it. 'what the hey' he thought.

He entered the store without much care and past a wall of stringed beads that was in the front door. He gave a small eep and push at the stuff as he wasn't expecting it. Tyson stumble back from the door way and winced when the door closed it's self. ".... creeeepy..." he whispered. Tyson looked around the old junk racked pots, cheap paper paintings, wooden furniture, and lots of other things that never caught his eye.

"Man... this place smells of wet dog..." He muttered. But then he stopped and looked to the shelves that was near the cash register. There were lots of bottles on the shelf with kits and baskets under it, on the ground. Tyson's ears twitched as he could hear animal sounds in the backroom and wounder if this person sold pets as well. Tyson looked dumbfounded at the bottles as they gave off this weird glow in the poorly lighted room.

"Hello, young man! How may I help ye?" said a crackling voice behind Tyson. He jumped as high as the roof of the store can allow him. A shiver ran down his spin in near shock and looked behind at the one who spoke.

An old women that had a funky smell of some sort of canine, not a dog sort off since it smelled of the forest as well. She had her back hunched over, with old cloths torn and tattered in places. A shoulder blanket over her hunched back and added grey hair tied in a bun. She used a cane to support her back, it was rather fancy in a way, but he thougth she was holding back on the good from a cheap shop like this. She was half his size. Her cloths covered her body and her face hiding the person like she was a mummy. Tyson blinked and tried the hid the urge to laugh. The women glared hit him on the head.

"Stop ye bickering and talk!" she yelled. Tyson hunched over like the one rubbing his head in pain.

"Sorry" he said as he looked to the side at the old floors and spaced out on her. Thinking about Kai.

The old women looked at Tyson, lifting her tired eyes to his face. "Is ye troubled by something?" she asked.

"huh?...oh umm...yeah I guess" he muttered softly, nodding his head.

"Just as I suspected! I got the thing just for you" She crocked, walking up to the desk with some effort. Tyson wounder what she ment, or how she even knew but followed her anyway.

She went around the back of the desk. bending over slightly to look among the stuff. "I know it's here somewhere" She muttered. Tyson cocked his head to the side at the old lady.

"Here it is!" she ducked up, holding a wooden box. She turned to him and faced him with a sweet smile. She opened up the box and pulled out a vile. In her hand was a vile that is glowing a golden yellow color with a mix of orange collected at the bottom. Tyson stared at it for a moment or two. "That looks disgusting...."

The old lady glared as her smile disappeared "This will help you" she said shoving it against him.

"Hey!" He barked but he held the vile, looking at it for a moment. "....huh? Really?" Tyson said a bit confused about this.

"Yes" She said as her smile started to appear once more.

Tyson looked at it again and a smile spread over his face. "Wow... thanks! How much?" he asked reaching in to his pockets to pull out some money But then the old lady stopped him.

"My son, you may have it for free" She said then walked over to him towards the door to show him out.

"Really!? For free?!" Tyson was surprised but also happy that she let him have for free even.

"Yes my boy" She said and turn back at the selves behind her and started moving some items around to rearrange them once more. The lady was creepy, the place was creepy but the she was nice and offer something as strange as this to help with his troubles... but he sigehd thinking it wont do much.

Tyson just smiled warmly towards her. "Thank you" he said happily and walked out of the store and decided to head towards the park.

"Have fun kid" she smirked as the lady grew taller and a white tail flcked about from out of the cloths. She laughed as amber hair flowed over her shoulders just as she disappeared like a fading memory.

* * *

Tyson walked down the street once again with the vile in his hand staring at it. A mystery vile with this weird glowing liquid. Was the lady trying to sell him a glowing stick? He found his way at the park and sat himself down on a bench, in front of a pond. He was curios on what was inside, he opened the vile and sniffed it. He recoiled as it smelled disgusting just on how bad it looked. he was about to close it back up and with out warning Daichi popped out from behind a tree and grabbed Tyson's head and gave him a noogie.

"I found you!" He screamed jumping on him at the same time. Tyson screamed, spilling the stuff all over his chest and arms and the scent was even worst then when it was in the bottle. "Oh ... Oh this is just great Daichi!" He snapped in anger. Tyson growled at the boy, cluctching his hand in to a fist. "Daichi!! Look at what you made me do!" He snarled, Daichi laughed at him, all wet and yellow from the stuff. "You smell like wet cat!" he laughed, holding his gut.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up, now what are you doing here?" he asked as he knew it was no use in getting at him... it was like a doppelganger of himself but only more annoying like Hilary.

"Hahahahaa..... oh wow..... phew..." He smiled as he giggled a little trying to catch his breath from laughing at Tyson's bad luck. "First the tournament and now this... cant get any better for me. Oh! Kenny told me to look for you and tell that your dragoon is fixed and upgraded" He said jumping off Tyson.

Tyson smiled as it was the only thing that cheered him up. "Wow, cool, tell Kenny that I'll be back. I just need to think for a bit" He said, his voice trailing off as he thought about his conflicting ideas but then shivered at the cold air and his wet cloths.

"Okay Tyson! If you don't hurry! All the hamburgers will be gone!!" He said and ran off quickly. "Oh those tasty Hamburgers! All mine for the next world champion!" he said crying out like a crazy man.

Tyson growled. "Oh yes! I would love to see a little brat be the next world champion!" He put the cap back on the vile and started walking back quickly. He was thinking about his cloths and the food. 'Might as well head back' He though to himself.

Suddenly he felt the most strangest sensation coming over him. Tyson peered out towards the park around him to see if anyone was close to help but their wasn't even a bird chirpping up in the trees. He could not place the feeling he had, his heart was pounding and he felt light-headed, the world spinning all around slowly but got faster as the feeling worsen. Also his limbs felt weak and in pain...why did he hurt so much? Gasping for air as it became hard to breath. He hit his knees to the grass, hunching over as his arms keeping him up.

Tyson Panted more in pain drooling a bit as the scent from that liquid became intoxicating. Soon enough, the boy couldn't support his own weight anymore and gave in. Flopping down on the ground to hold himself. His body was changing, everything was hurting like he was trampled by a wild buffalo. Everything was spinning faster around him.

He squeezed his eyes shut as the horrible pain washed over his body grew more intense and he felt sick to his stomach. Tyson was laying on the grass, helpless and weak. "No ... make it stop..." He groaned closing his eyes even more, hugging himself as he tried to forget the pain, but it was all real. He felt like throwing up and yet, he couldn't bring himself too. Tyson felt so helpless, he groaned and completely out of it on the ground. 'the pain ... make it stop.... someone help me' he thought as some tears streamed down his face. He soon got his wish as the brace of unconscious gripped him, taking him away from the real world.

* * *

(Tyson's POV)

My world went black I couldn't take the pain, it was to much for me to even handle. I don't know for how long I was out but when I started to regain conscious as I did I heard voices and felt a warm feeling surround myself. So light, like I was flying and the voices felt like I heard them before.

"Are you sure it's alive?"

"Looks pretty dead"

"it's not dead"

"you sure? and how did you find it?"

"I'm pretty sure and I found it near a bench in the park.

I couldn't understand what they were talking about. I open my eyes and to my shook Tala, Bryan, and Spenser were all around me. I tried to back away but someone had a firm grip on me. I looked up and it was... 'Kai' but strangely, it came out as, "Meow". What's going on!?!

"Aww it's cute" came Tala's voice.

I twitched and turn to Tala. Ok this defiantly needs some Twilight Zone music. I stared at him for a moment, then turn to Kai and gaped at him... "H-He's smiling!' Okay should be Twilight Zone music staring...now. I nearly fainted but got my footing back up and stared at everyone.

I shook my head and looked at myself. My eyes widened at what I saw, where my hands should be were two furry brown paws. It was the same case for my legs, now two furry hind legs. Not to mention the yellow and brown tail, I now sported. I looked at my self even more. I was a golden yellow color with golden brown stripes I had big long ears. I was a cat!!!

'What is going on?' I thought to myself.

"So Kai are you going to keep it?" I heard Spenser asked.

"I guess" he said.

"What are you going to name it?" Bryan now asked. 'A n-name! please not fluffy or mittens or something' I thought and I felt my ears go back... great.

"Well it's brown eye's kinda reminds me of Tyson ... Hmm ... Kasshoku**" Kai said. 'Kasshoku?...not bad i guess' I thought.

"Sounds good Kai" Tala said.

I looked at kai and he looked down at me. "mew"-ok- I said. he smiled and petted me and scratched my ears...that felt good.

"Kasshoku it is then" I heard kai said I guess this woun't be so bad maybe.

* * *

Fang: Wahoo! first chapter done.

Tyson: Not baaaaaad. -grins-

Kai: Gak! YOU MADE MY TYSON-KOI INTO AN ANIMAL!

Fang: Yeah I know and isn't he cute?

Kai: -twich twich- baka.

Fang: Well please review .

Tyson: R&R


	2. flea powder part I

silver: Hiya plz i'm back with a new chapter I'm sorry it took so long to get it up but I had trouble of whatshould happen. but it's up. yay!

rei: are we going in it this time?

White tiger X: are we?

silver: yeah yeah.

White tiger X: YAY!

silver: -sweatdrop- anyway I now i didn't do the disclamer but i remeber this time so how will do it?

everyone: -pretending to be asleep- (-kai and tyson)

silver: HEY!...fine i'll do... I do not own beyblade or any of it's characters...so all you lawers GET LOST! ...anyway on with the fic!

* * *

chapter two-flea powder part I

Kai held tyson in his arms petting him again and again. Tyson purred loudly. Tala turn to them and smiled.

"so kai are you enjoying it?" spencer asked.

Kai twiched. "what is that suppose to mean" he hissed.

Tyson's ears perked. 'what dose he man by that?' he thought looking at kai. kai snarled at spencer.

"I haveing a good time and I'm not going to stop enjoying it" kai hissed.

Tyson blushed. 'haveing a good time?' he thought.

"ok whatever kai" spencer said.

"The beybalde aganst the PPB all starz vs. BBA Revolution has been canceled, due to the lose of bladers" The anocer said. the fan's screamed and yelled aganst it.

kai stoped petting Tyson and set him down on the ground. "I'll be back" kai said and walked out the door.

Tyson blinked. "Mew?" just then he was picked up and put in someone else's lap. tyson looked up and twiched. bryan had him now and petted him. 'Oh god why him?' tyson thought and missed being in kai's hands even if it was only a few mintues.

"hey tala here's that flea control powder?" bryan asked.

Tyson jaw droped. "MEEEOOOOOWWWWW! meow mew reow!"(NNNNNOOOOOO! I don't have fleas!) Tyson squirmed out of his grip. Bryan growled.

"Stop it Hoku(1)!" Bryan yelled. Tyson hissed his tail went back and forth.

"let me have a try" tala said.

"Knock yourself out" Bryan said handing him Tyson. He calm down in tala's arms.

"see he likes me...and I thought you had the flea powder" tala said.

tyson looked at tala, hissing and snarling at him.

Bryan cuckled. "now who dosn't like who?" he smirked.

"you two are idiots. It's obvious it dosen't have flea and thinks your insulting it" spencer said.

"well we're going to put it on him just to make sure he won't get any." tala said.

"MEW MEOW! mewo meow meow mew reow!" (hell no! you have to catch me first!) tyson jumped from his hand and ran off.

"damn cat come back here!" Tala yelled chasing it around the room. Bryan laughted at him.

"tala stoped and turn to him and yelled. "YOUR HELPING!" he snapped.

Bryan grumbled and got up and chased the cat too. tyson went under the bench and disappered. tala and bryan blinked. "where kasshoku go?" tala asked.

"how should I know!" bryan yelled.

"mew meow!" (over here)

they turn to where the meows came from and saw tyson at the door way. he just stood their. he stuck this toung out at them and patted his butt at them.

they snarled. "you ass!" tala snarled he ran to him and jumped at him. tyson yawned and jumped up., tala ran into the doorway head first and blacked out. tyson was on his back purring proudly.

spencer chuckled at that, spencer cracked his knuckles. "your a bad cat" he said. then ran at him tyson jumped and turn the nob and ran out the door.

"and smart too" spencer said he lend aganst the wall and closed his eyes smirking.

bryan growled at him, then chased after tyson.

tyson ran down the hallways meowing rproudly at what he did. "ha my plain went purrrrr-fectly." he said in cat toung. just then he heard someone yelling behind him. tyson turned to who it was. "eep!" he said seeing bryan charging at him.

"KASSHOKU!" he yelled.

Tyson screamed and ran away. 'go away! go away! go away! go away! go away!' he thought running for dear life. then all of a sudden a pare of two hands grabed him and picked him up.

"aww it's so cute. Rei caI keep it?"

Tyson's jaw droped for the secound day in a row. 'no! not her!' he thought and looked up to his horror mariah has cudeling him and hugging him and kissed him, he fanited.

Rei sweatdroped. "I think you killed it" he said.

"did not!" she protested.

bryan came up to mariah and took the cat from her arms.

"HEY!" she screamed.

"our cat" he said.

"he's not your cat it's ours! I found him first!"

"did not kai did and it's ours you pest!" he yelled.

"PEST! you..."she growled. "never insult a lady!"

"you a lady ha!" he laughted and then started walking off.

rei, lee, kevin, and gary sweatdroped.

mariah went up to bryan and tapped him on the shoulder. he turn to her. "what? I told you your not hav" he was cut off when mariah punched him in the face. he droped tyson who woke, he looked around and blinked. 'ugh...what happened?' he thought then the memories came back to him. 'oh yeah that's right tala and bryan ere going to put flea powder on me, I ran off, got tala knocked out. I opened the door bryan chased me. mariah got a hold of me and I fainted...which reminds me where are they?' he thought and looked around.

"you sure showed him mariah."

"yeah? well he desturbed it"

"you the woman mariah!"

"thanks kev."

tyson looked up and saw the white tiger X walking off. he blinked. 'did I miss something?' he thought then looked to his left and his tail stood straght up, and all fuzz.

bryan was on the ground his foot was in the air twiching.

'guess I did' tyson thought and walked back to their room.

* * *

Japanese mening:  
Hoku-north  
kasshoku-brown

* * *

silver: all done. :D 

kai: yeah we know.

tala: I have a head ack...and tyson YOUR DEAD!

tyson: eep! -runs behind kai- save me.

kai: don't worry my dragon I won't let mean tala hurt you.

tala: me hurt him? He made me hurt myself!

kai: it was your fult.

silver: -sight- anyway please reveiw

rei: R&R


	3. flea powder part II

silver: I'm sorry again please forgive me I was ment to up data yesturday but couldn't think of what should happen. ;-;

rei: bad silver, bad. no more drawing for you.

silver: WHAT! NNNNNOOOOOO!

kai:...baka...

silver: who will do the disclamer?

Tyson: I will! ... silver does not own beyblade or any of it's characters.

silver: very good ty not -takes out kai doll- get the doll -throws it-

Tyson: MEOW! -chases it-

* * *

chapter 3-flea powder part II 

Tyson cat entered the room to the Blitzkrieg Boys. he saw tala on the bench still knocked out. spencer was still on his same postion from the last time he saw him. 'ok he alomst acts like kai...scary' tyson thought then shook his head, spencer open one eye and looked at tyson then closed it again.

"back already?" he asked.

"Meow"(yeah) tyson said.

"did you let bryan have it?"

"Meow meow mew"(it was painful) he said with a smirk.

Spencer chuclked abit, Tyson twiched. 'what is up with this guy? ... it's like he understands me! ...even more scary.' tyson gluped and walked past him watching him.

"Ow...my head" tala sat up and rubbed to where he hit himself.

Just then Bryan threw the door whide open still a bit brused "WHERE IS THAT BLASTED CAT!" he screamed.

Tala jumped. "wow Bryan what happened to you?"

"mariah" he spat out.

the two laughted, "You got beat by a girl!" tala said.

bryan twiched. "NOT FUNNY!" he screamed.

Tyson sweatdroped. then started wtip pawing away but...

"AHA! YOUR DEAD!" bryan screamed.

Tyson gulped. "eep!" he said and ran around the room with bryan hot at his tail.

with kai-

He walked around the park along. he found a spot in the grass and layed down, and sighed. 'Tyson should be here...he usually here' he thought then closed his eyes.

'where could he be...where could be my koi be?...' he sighed and then sat up.

"tyson...what a baka...he always worries me man I wish he would not do that to me but I guess that's just him" he said to himself and then looked at the sky and chuckled at some of the clouds.

one was shaped as abird next to it was a dragon with a heart in between them.

"kinda reminds me of dranzer and dragoon...which reminds me..."

'dranzer what are you doing in my head?

''Oh...Umm...nothing''

'nothing huh? then why are you in my head?'

''...er...umm...-sigh- fine I was looking at that cat...I thought it was...cute''

kai laughted. 'looks like i'm not the only one who likes the cat...ha! a great bird likes a widdle kitty' he smirked.

''hey! I like it but not in love with it besides dragoon is my mate and you don't have to rub it in'' dranzer snorted.

'ok fine whatever dranzer...anyway who's dragoon?'

''...I don't know. I was talking to him yesturday and then all of a sudden we were cut off...I'm getting worried kai.''

'yeah I know tyson was here yesturday too and then he up and disappered.' kai layed back down and containued to look at the sky while talking to his bitbeast.

''do you think their alright?'' she asked.

'I hope so I don't want my dragon to be hurt'

''and mine too''

'well dranz I heading back and so...get out of head and stop looking in their ok' kai thought as he started walking out of the park.

''ok but those dreams of you and tyson are cute ... hehe ...''

'DRANZER! OUT!'

:later:

Kai walked down the hallway. 'peice and quiet' he thought untill he got to the room his team was in and heard yelling and screaming.

"great" he said and turn the knobe.

Inside was all smokey. It cleared and he twiched as what he saw. flea powder everywhere, on the bench, on the walls, the floor even on his team mates. it was everywhere but not on tyson.

"What the Hell is going on here!" Kai yelled, tala had tyson in his arms and he let go of him. tyson ran to kai and hid behind him.

"where dead aren't tala?" bryan asked.

"very dead" he replied.

* * *

silver: ta-da! me done with next chappter. 

Tyson: haha! tala and bryan got flea powder on them.

kai: -twiches-

tala: ...I'm going to take a bath.

bryan: WTF! flea powder everywhere! my cloths are ruened!

silver:...don't complain. anyway please reveiw and if you do you get a cut


	4. bath time

silver: hello readers I'm back with a new chapter as promised :D

Max: YATTA! -runs around and bounces off the ceiling-

silver: Max? are you suger high?

Max: Yup! Yup! Yup! Yup! Yup! Yup! Yup! Yup! Yup! Yup! Yup! Yup! Yup! Yup! Yup! Yup! Yup!.

silver:...ok well who will do the disclamers?

Max: Oh! Oh! pick me! Pick me! Pick me! Pick me! Please!

silver: oh fine Max -sigh-

Max: Yay! Silverdosenotownbeybaldeoranyofitscharaters :D

(Silver dose not own beybalde or any of its charaters)

silver: Oo' ok well on with the fic!

* * *

chapter 4 bath time 

(tyson POV)

Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boys were going to their holtel and to my surprised part it was the same holtel that we were staying at. I whimped, just then kai stroked my back I looked up at him and he cracked a smile. I nearly melted in his arms.

'kai's hand fells so good, no wounder I fell asleep in the room they were in after that flea powder part.' with out realizing it I was purring again loud and clear.

some of the people saw me and staired at me. Now that made me really nervous, but luckly for me kai sent them all the famose death glaires. my ear's perked as a new set of familer voices rang out that hurt and to top it off loud musice was playing. I cried out and turn to who was doing it.

"mew meow" (oh great)

It was PPB all starz. Maxie just as hyper at useal, Michael playing it cool, Eddy trying to calm max, and Rick...God I hate his musice and how loud he plays that. My ears feel like their going to burst.

"Well if it isn't the Blitzkrieg Boys" I heard Michael said.

Rick looked at me and turn his boom box off. "what is that ugly thing. If I didn't know I would say it was a rodent rat"

A WHAT! THAT JERK! I strugled out of kai's grip snarling and hissing at him, but Kai just held me tight.

"kasshoku knock it off" kai yelled.

"kasshoku? What a idiot name, sounds so idotic like a idoit gave him that name"

Know he got me really pissed. I finally got out of kai's grasped and jumped at Rick. I hissed and clawed his face. Eddy gasped at and tried to get me off, but I bit his hand. He back off, Michale tried but only ended up being pushed by Rick.

"GET IT OFF ME!" I heard Rick yell, but I just kept them away. Untill kai got hold of me again, He petted my back again and I was calm.

I breathed heavily untill I catched my breath. kai sighed and scrached my ears. I purred once more.

Rick was on the ground boom box at his side.

"Rick Are you ok?" Eddy asked, helping him up.

"GET OFF ME! I can get up myself" he said getting up then turn to me and went up to Kai grabing for me, but Kai snarled "If you even lay a finger on Kasshoku then you will have more then a screached face" He said dead coldly.

He looked at him then huffed. "whatever" he said, he bent down and grabed his boom box and walked off. Michael and Eddy followed. I turn to max and blinked. he was watching me the whole time...creepy. he sighed and followed the other's...thank goddness.

I sighed and looked up at kai, I whimped, seeing he was not happy at all. Then the group walked up to their room. third floor, if we went up another three then we would be at the place were we stayed, but oh well.

We went in Me and Kai went to his room while the other's did other things. I couldn't see what cause Kai feld on to me tight.

he placed me on his bed and went to his door and locked it. then turn to me and walked to me. I closed my eyes I thought he was going to yell at me...Wait! he petting me.

I looked up at him. He was smiling again. "Good work kasshoku" he said.

I smiled. "Meow!" (thanks)

"well kasshoku you can look around here while I go take a shower." he said.

wait...kai ... shower?...that means one thing...aww man... I spaced out I was blushing but thanks to my fur kai couldn't see, which was good.

Just then I heard A door close. I snapped out of my trance and looked at the bathroom. It was closed. I looked down from the bed and gulped. 'the bed is so high' I thought, but I shook my head. 'be brave tyson, be brave. Don't you want to see kai or not?' I sighed and looked down again. Then I got ready and ... I jumped. I landed in the floor on all paws...thank goodness for that.

I ran to the door and scrached at it. The door swung open and kai stood their in his boxers only. I turned red seeing him, but again the fur made sure he didn't see.

He blinked at me. "what is it kasshoku?" he asked.

"mew" I said. he chuckled and bent down and scrached my head. I purred once more for how many times already?...I don't now I lost track.

"I thought cat's hate water."

I back away and shook my head. "meow"

He chuckled again. "ok Your one strange cat but you can take a bath with me." he said. I meowed with delight and went in, he closed the door behind me.

It was like our bathroom but more spaceouis I beleave. I heard something drop. I didn't turn around cause i know what that ment. and then kai wraped his hands around me and lift me up and cared me to the bath tube. It was already full I shivered abit. kai got in he held me firmly.

kai let me on his lap his naked lap, and scrubbed my fur with shampoo his shampoo that smelt like ...strawberries ...YAY! 'Oh god i love strawberries especially when kai has it in his beautiful hair. Oh god how I wished this day ... to take a bath with my koi in his strong arms...well maybe not as a cat but still good.' I thought it was purrrrrr-fect. just then a thought entered my mind. "He dosn't know it's my tyson...' I gulped and wished. 'I Hope he never, ever EVER in a million years finds out that it was me' I thought and gluped again and turned to kai and blushed.

(kai's POV)

I raised an eyebrow and my fingers paused in their massaging of kasshoku's fur. Was it just me or was the cat blushing? Was that even possible? I shrugged it off and continued to lather the cat's fur, smiling a little to himself.

kasshoku looked like a drowned rat but he's still cute.

At last I took a little bucket and filled it with water, dumping it over the cat's head. I smirked again, now the little runt really looked like a drowned rat, but cute.

I was glad for the distraction though, I hated it when whimpered or skirm to keep myself from the thought it just got in the way, about tyson ... my koi, missing. He could have just...wandered off and forgot to come. But that did not reassure deep down in my gut. Even though I would never show My emotions to another human being...maybe my new team cause they don't care.

I heard a meow cry and looked down. The cat looked up at me as if daring him to explain why I'd dumped water on his head and made him look like he was all skin and bones, but all I could do was reach out and run a hand through the damp golden-yellow fur.

"tyson' koi...where are you..." I muttered as I bent my head down. I sniffed but shook my head. 'come on kai your strong your not weak...be strong' I thought to my self and mentally slaped myself and whiped away a tear that had escaped.

(tyson's POV)

I heard a sniff and looked at kai. My jaw droped literlly seeing a tear on kai's face. 'HOLY COW!' I screamed in my mind seeing it.

* * *

silver: ok all done :D 

kai: Am i crying in front of my Koi!

silver:...yup.

kai: -twich, twich- WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!

silver: Oo'

Tyson: calm down kai-koi I think it's cute.

kai: really?

tyson: yup

kai: -smiles and takes tyson in to the bedroom-

silver:...ok then... well please review.

Rick: R&R


	5. guardian angel

silver: Hi all XD ... I'sorry for not updataing soon I was just so busy AND I had writers block ;-; anyway...

Max: silver where is kai and tyson? we can't start the story with out them.

silver: last I saw was that they were in the bedroom.

Rei: I'll go get them.

silver:...ok rei! now ... who will do the disclamers?

Tala: ME!

silver: Oo! wow, now that was unexpected ... ok tala go ahead.

Tala: Silver dose not own beyblade or any of its charaters.

silver: Good job tala and I"m still going to torcher you.

Tala: Darn...

Kai + Tyson: -comes back with messy cloths and hair-

me: Ok looks like tyson and kai had... WHAT IS THAT! -looks at tyson's neck-

Max: -looks too- looks like a hicky.

Tyson: -blushes-

Kai: what? I couldn't handly my self.

Me: -Twiches- ... on... with ... the ...fic...-twich, twich-

* * *

chapter 5 / guardian angel 

(tyson's POV)

I still couldn't beleave it! Kai of all people almost CRIED! 'the world is coming to a end! ok tyson calm down this is Kai here, he could have had something in his eye ... I sure hope so anyway' I thought as he squeezed the water out of my fur, I heard Kai sigh again. He then stood up and took me into his arms.

I felt himself blush more as I was pressed against Kai's bare chest while he stepped out of the bath and pulled a towel around me. 'this is the best thing that ever happened!' the thought screamed in my head.

I smiled a cat grin at kai. He smirked and ruffed up my fur then carefully scrubbing my fur dry with another towel he grabbed. As Kai dried my fur, I was trying to resist the urge to shake myself dry ... oh what the hey. kai covered himself with the towel as the spray of water soaked him.

I meowed and smiled, and Kai actually chuckled for once and he'd wiped the water from my fur and he couldn't resist grabbing me and giving me a good scratching behind the ears.

Heaven! I screamed inside my head and I started to purr and nuzzled at his hand happily. kai smiled slightly but I couldn't tell for sure if it was one or not but I would say this is the happiest day on my life ... but I still need to know when and how to change back and once I do I'll tell kai that I ... love him.

well I first have to get kai off me and out side ... but how am I going to do this ...

(normal POV)

Kai smirked still scratching tyson behind the ear. Then as if on cue Tala came in with his beyblade in his hands.

"kai I need to barrow kasshoku for abit?" tala asked.

"for what" kai asked glairing at him. Tyson hissed at tala and didn't trust him after that flea powder incident.

"well I want to find a collor for him just in case he runs away and he dosn't get caught and the people thinks he's a stray." tala said.

"yeah and you also want tofind a girl with him too" kai said stairing at him.

"yeah and that too." tala said.

"meow...meow mew meow mew" (I guess ... it couldn't hurt to go with him) kasshoku said to kai, nodding his head.

"Ok tala but if you lose him of if their is any harm done to him then I'm going to work you untill your at the ends of your ropes" kai said glairing at him.

tala gulped then nodded his head. "yes sir" he said and went off.

'if he harms on hair on kasshoku then he'll be in deep shit.' kai though.

''Awww... little kai act like it was his own kid how sweet''dranzer said smirking

'get bent dranzer!' Kai yelled at the phoenix.

''bite me''

'you wish dranzy'

'HEY! I told you not to call me that'

Kai smirked then layed back and sighed heavily. "tyson where are you?" he muttered to him self.

Down town--

Tala held Tyson in his arms he passed by some ladies and then wispered like.

"look how cute that cat is, and that guy what a cuty"

"their just so adorable"

"I know"

Tala smirked at how the ladies like him and kasshoku, but Tyson didn't like the attion that much but it beats haveing to be cooped up in a room all day. he still wishes he was with kai then tala.

"now kasshoku I now you don't like me and we gotten off the wroung foot but..." he held tyson infrount of him. "please behave for a bit ok?" he said.

tyson sighed and nodded his head then purred as tla screatched his ear.

"thanks kasshoku" then started walking again.

after hours of walking tala sat on a bench with kasshoku t his side. "man finding a girl is hard" he said and sighed with out warning a annoucment went on.

"'all or dresses and gril cloths are 50 percent off today! and today only! come too regela the best clothing story of all!'"

tala blinked, he then grew whide eye as the ground started to rumbel. "oh no..." he said.

tyson blinked, he turned to tala. "meow?" -what?-

"brace your self kasshoku!" tala yelled as a stampede of women raced to the store that was on the tv.

they pushed tala and tyson along the way. when it was over tala was gone and Tyson was along.

'great! this is just great!' he yelled in thought then sighed heavily. he looked around the place to see where he was. 'looks like I'm near a forest or so, that means I'm near a park... ok then this is a abit strange but it's no good staying here' hethen started walking but stepe on a thumtack."RREEEEEEOOOOOWWWWWW!" he screamed. 'damn that thing to hell!' he screamed curseing at the thumtack then kicked then whimpered. 'Ow my foot' he said then sighed.

In the distance a howl was heard. tyson's heart raced that he knew what animel it belonged too. he turned around just in time to see a wolf jump out of the bushes, Tyson jumped away but got his hind leg riped opened. tyson meowed loudly but pushed the pain in the back of his head and then he ran off.

'go away! go away! go away! go away! go away! go away! go away!' Tyson thought running as fast as he can down the street passing people as the wolf was pursuiting after him.

tyson kitty took a turn to an allyway but it was a dead end.

'no...' tyson thought in horror then turned back but the wolf was blocking the way.

In it's wicked voice it said. "here kitty kitty kitty"

Tyson was terrified and was back up aganst the wall. 'this is the end ... and now... I won't be able to tell kai how I feel...' he thought and started crying. "kai..." he said then covered him self. That was it. Tyson prepared himself for the inevitable. It beared it teeth to poor Tyson then charged forward with it's sharp yellow teeth.

The small cat shut his eyes 'KAI HELP ME!' was his thought screaming in his head, expecting the fangs to pierce his skin through the fur. Then, all of sudden he felt so light, like he was flying and warmth surrounded him. Was it done and over with? He didn´t even feel a thing. Was this the way of a quick death? To die before you can feel the pain? Then tyson caught the sent of something. Something his nose didn´t like at all.

A copper-like scent.

Blood...

His blood?

He heard yelling but it sounded muffled and faraway. Tyson dared to open his eyes and was shocked at what he saw the wolf had bit down on someone's arms and blood was driping down when he looked back at who it was it was ... 'kai!' tears of joy ran down his face as he happily snuggled aganst. kai hit the big dog bak and it scampered away with a injured leg.

Now, Tyson realized what had happened. Tala must have went to tell kai that he lost him and he went to find him, when kai saw that tyson was indanger he must have used himself as a sheild to protect tyson.

"Is everything ok? the wolf didn´t hurt you, did it?" he whispered concerned.

The cat looked at Kai and shook his head then looked down at his wound then turn to kai with a concern face.

"Don't worry I'm alright it's nothing really" he said whincing in pain but he cracked a smile.

Tyson eyes filled with tear "Reow..."he said and snuggled aganst. 'I'm sorry kai' he thought.

kai pettedhim then hugged him. "lets head back" he said getting up and walked out of the place.

Tyson snuggled aganst him more. 'i'm sorry kai' he thought then fell into slumber.

* * *

silver: YATTA! 

kai: your so cruel.

silver: Why?

kai: you almost hurt my koi!

silver: I didn't mean too.

kai: your very curl silver.

silver: shut up I am not!

kai: you are too.

silver: am not!

kai: are too.

silver: am not!

kai: are too.

silver: am not!

kai: are too.

Tyson: --' guys

Kai: ARE TOO!

Silver: AM NOT!

Max: SHUT UP!

Rei: er...

silver: then tell kai I'm not cruel

Kai: you are too!

Silver: GET IT THREW YOUR THICK SKULL OF YOURS I"M NOT CRUEL!

kai: YES YOU ARE!

Tyson: -sigh- well please reveiw.

Max: -waves- R&R


	6. broken

silver: Hi again :D ... I'sorry for not updataing my internet was taken away for a bit.

Max: yeah but you should updataed before that happened.

silver: I know but i didn't know it would happen! X(

Rei: ...

silver: ...ok, now that I'm back I shall let the story commence!

Tala: What about the disclamer?

silver: oh yeah so how will do it?

All: -steps back but not Tyson-

silver: Good job Tyson I knew you had it in you!

Tyson: wh-what? Oo

Silver: Ok tyson go on.

Tyson: silver dose not own beyblade or any of it's charaters

Me: YAY! tyson!

* * *

chapter 6 / broken 

(tyson's POV)

I after yesturday I Don't think I can live threw that again ... or aleast not anytime soon. so anyway after kai took me back to his hotel room he bangaed my leg and put some alcohol on it and it hurt like hell! but after abit it felt alot better. kai and the others went off to the hospitel after tala inspected it saying his arm was broken. 'stupid stupid stupid me' I thought banging my head aganst the wall I let out a soft meow then turn to the room. It was all my fult that kai got his arm broken cause of the wolf. DAMNIT! if only I didn't agree to tala in the first place.

Oh well. So now i'm stuck in kai's room the only thing I can do is watch TV, play with kai's beyblade, dranzer 'I don't think he'll be to happy with that' or look around. Me I decied to look around it couldn't hurt to do that.

As I did I looked around and around to my eyes layed on the bed he smirked and walked to it. "let me see what is behind bed sheet number one!" he said moving it. to my surprise a joraly laied their. I grinned. "ooh ... the great kai keeps a diary" I said in a sing song voice. "And here I thought he hated to keep one of those, even after he told me not to keep one of my own." I said walking to it, I looked down at it. I was still abit surprised about it. "man the look on kai's face when he sees me reading it." I said then placed my paw on it and slide the book out from under the bed.

I got out from under their and I looked down upon the book. "wounder what kai would put in this ... must be stuff about beyblade, and notes" I said, then took a deep breath and opened the cover. their in the frount of it was a picture of the whole gang back when we first started it. I smiled to my self. 'and after all he said he still cares for us' I thought then fliped a few pages snice they where mostly back when he was at the abbey, but when I skiped past some pages to when it was at russia at the lake, I felt himself blush more then ever as I found out the truth... that he did cared and he really did loved me.

I smiled a cat grin at it. "oh kai" I said.

_Dear diary,_

_Today back when we first got to Russia, I thought it was a nightmare all over again_

_And when I stepped back in to the abbey I soon forgot about the present and _

_stepped back in to my past... and left the bladebreakers to join up with the _

_Demolition boys. I didn't know how much I hurt the team even tyson. In the time _

_I didn't think, and when I took all the bitbeast's I didn't care, but when tyson _

_and the team showed up and when I saw him cry. I relizsed. And when we all fought _

_on the ice I lost. I stated to feel. I felt so much sorrow within me for that I turned my back _

_on Mr. Dickinson ... my team ... my tyson. I felt like I wanted to cry, how chould I been so blind._

_I decided to just sink with the ice and end it all just leave the earth and for I won't cause _

_any more pain to the others. But something magicle happened Tyson held out his hand to me. _

_I just couldn't beleave it he forgave after all I did to him and the others. after a bit I finally _

_grabbed his hand. and in a jolt of lightning rushed threw my hand up my arm and into my heart._

_For the first time I felt love ... I now know I love tyson and their isn't anything to stop it._

I smirked. 'well that provies it kai does love me' i thought I heard the door slam outside I quickly closed the book and slide it back under the bed and went to the middle of the room and pretended I was asleep ... bad mistake. tala walked in he looked pissed he didn't see me and he ended steping on my tail. I meowed in agony and ran off hissing at tala. he didn't even notice and just punched the bed cursing. 'what is up with him? ... darn it how could i forget kai won't be able to beyblade and their team is up aganst the white tiger X tomarrow. DAMNIT!'

I let out a heavy sigh then walked to the living room or so where kai was watching so sort of horror movie. A shiver went down my spin. 'I hate horror movies ever since i saw 'nightmare on elme street'.' "reow..."

kai turned around to look at me. "what is it kasshoku?" he asked. I shook my head then walked to kai and laied down next to him. he grin and started to strook my fur... man that felt good. My injuried leg twiched as he ran his hand down my back. I started purring that was untill their was a knock at the door. kai blinked then sighed he lowered the volume on the TV and went to answer it.

'ah man and just when I started to feel all warm and cozy' I let out yet another sigh. once kai opened the door a familer voice rang threw my ears.

"Hi kai"

my ears perked and I slowly turned to the door. 'not her' I thought and sure enought it was her.

"what do you want hilary" kai said in a cold voice. she staired at him she crossed her arms. "that is no way to speek to a lady!" she yelled. 'you? a lady? HA! that's a laugh' I though stairing at her.

"well what do you want." kai said.

"I just wanted to ask you something"

"well spilit!" kai said annouied.

"have you seen tyson? he's been gone for like 4 days already" hilary said.

'4 days? ... it's been that long?' I thought I zoned out for a sec untill I heard kai speak.

"yeah so?" kai said now he crossed his arms this time being carful with his arm.

"what do you mean so! aren't you worried that he's been gone that long?" hilary shreeked.

"No I'm not. I just figued he finally snapped and left." kai said. I staired at kai 'he dosn't care ... about me?'

"I don't care what happens to him. he just a fat, ugly, low life that has no brains what so ever! he just a stupid brat" kai yelled.

when I heard those words they struke me harder then a beyblade ever have. 'is that what he see's in me? just a stupid brat, that's a fat, ugly, low life?' tears seped from my eyes. I then got up and ran for the door. 'he hates me! I just knew it!'

(Kai's POV)

'how could I said those words about my koi. I love him not hate him' I thought I felt a pain in my heart. I staired at hilary she was pissed she then turned and ran off, down the hall I saw her leave but then something else caught my eye. kasshoku was running away too i tried to go after him but he had a head start and he was running faster then I was.

"Kasshoku!" I yelled but he ran to the elivator and the doors closed before i got their. "shit!" I yelled banging my fist aganst the door I took the stairs trying to catch up with him. but once i got to the loby I didn't see him.

"kasshoku ..." I wispered then ran outside if was their. 'where are you kasshoku?' I thought then my heart stoped. 'what if he ran in the street ... in the traffic ... no ... he can't he's smarter then that' I thought then ran down the street. 'please be alright kasshoku' I said in my mind thinking back to when I almost lost him.

(tyson's POV)

I breathed heavily man it was hot out, I looked up to the sky and saw no clouds. "great" I said. I looked at the ground I let a soft sigh. 'how could kai say that to me? I mean I he loves me yet he hates. why won't kai ever say something nice to me for a change.'

* * *

silver: yeah Im done 

kai: ... it's to short

silver: really?

kai: -noddes-

silver: well I was trying to make it long ... since it took me 2 hours to think of what should happen.

Tyson: I think it's short to.

Silver: not you too ... -sighs- well please reveiw

Tala: R&R


	7. Author's note

Dear Readers,

I know I have not updataed for abit and I was going to but ... I got bad news...

Tyson: just tell them already.

silver: ok, ok don't rush me ... well I my computer broke down ... and we have to get a new hard drive for the computer so that means...

Kai: Silver lost the next chapter of the story.

Silver: I'm realy sorry for the Trouble but it looks like I have to rewrite it.

All: (Nods)

silver: Anyway ... I Promise to make a new chapter and updata ... if I don't updata soon then you readers can throw rocks at me

Readers: (Takes out Rocks)

Silver: Eek! (runs and hids) not yet! ... but I promise to updata soon!

All: You Better!

Silver: Oo


	8. Questions and Lost Kitten's

Silver: Hello one and all people! I'm back from my long, LONG vacation that I needed to take! ... Ok I know it's been ... Holy cow! 3 years since I last updated?!?!?!?! Wow.... I was lazy and ....... Oh no -looks to the readers-

Reader: -points their guns at silver-

Silver: -screams and hids behind Ty and Kai- HAVE MERCY!!!! PLEASE!!!

Ty+Kai: -blinks and looks at silver-

Tala: Damn it silver! Come out from behind them and start the story!

Silver: Oh yeah ....... but ...... -points at the scary readers-

Tala: Stop being a baby and GO!!!

Silver: But ..... but ... the readers..... they'll kill me.....

All: GET ON WITH IT!

Silver: Oh fine!! See if I care if I make this a bad ending! -gets death glared by readers- meep ... or not .... -inches away from the people and the clears her throat- I ... silver-chan dose not own beyblade or any of it's charaters. So all you lawyers ... take a hike!

Tyson: Ata girl silver!

Kai: hey Silver, can you ask me this... will this be any better?

Silver: .... er....

Kai: ..... *glares* Dont make me use Dranzer on you...

Silver: Oh Look at the time!!! On with thee story! FAST!! -runs away-

* * *

Chapter 7 / Questions and Lost Kitten's

(Tyson's POV)

It was getting late I've been walking for hours none stop. It's really starting to hurt me feet but I don't care ... I just pushed it at the back of my mind. 'Stupid Kai ... how can he say that? ... to me?' I gave up and stopped. I was right back where I started, back at the hotel. Back to where Kai broke my very heart. Tho it didn't bother me if I was their, what bother was that Kai could come out of those doors any minute now. It would bother me after what had happen, yet as long as I have some place to sleep and eat.

The very thought of food entered my mind. How I wish to sink my teeth in to a nice juicy hamburgers once again. No battles to interrupt me as I eat, and no Hilary telling me to stop or calling me a pig... Then again Max, Kenny, Rei, and Kai, would agree with her. Daichi would just finish it off for me-- Scratch that, he would stuff himself full and then rub it in his face about how good they where. I growled softly scaring a couple that was walking by me at the time. I heard them whisper about what a strange cat I was.

If only they knew.

That's all it mattered, my stomach gave a soft growl begging for food. I looked to the sky and saw the crescent moon shinning down. The moon looked like a smile, laughing, mocking at me with it's cold night. I hated how it just seem to curse my misfortune today. I snapped my head to the side, looking away and just plop right at the steps of the hotel. As I layed on the ground I thought about the past and how much fun we had as the bladebreakers.

How fun it was to just have fun, practice with Max, Rei, Kenny, and .... Kai. I even missed those back breaking practice with Kai training us until we collapse to the ground or drove me and Max to play sick in bed. Rei seem to be the only one at the time who would even enjoy a tough practice with ice-man himself. Then my mind went on to all those battles we faced.

The White Tigers, All Starz, Demolition Boys, Majesties and so many others. Each just as tough as a next and a battle of never giving up, showing who is the best their is. I lied my head down on my paws looking back on the battles, everything had one thing in common. Kai was there... either the one watching the match, or the opponent I faced.

As I thought about it, my mind started drifting, I even closed my eyes to sleep. At the moment, it seemed just so right, but I can't! I must stay awake! I don't know who long I can last outside in the cold and darkness, even if I have fur. Yet I'm a cat! Something like a dog could chase me yet again and I wont have anyone to protect me. I have to wait till Kai, or someone comes.

I was so exhausted I could not even move, let alone crawl. So I just stayed their, waiting for someone to see me or even care enough about a lost kitten. After what seemed like forever I finally gave in and closed my eyes to let the embrace of the cold ground welcome me. At that moment someone picked me up and held me in their arms, so warm and welcoming. I thought it was Kai, I gave a soft meow of please. That person started to pet me, my nose twitched when I smelled fresh apple and a voice. Ok, this was not Kai but, I felt better and warmer on the cold ground, soon after I fell asleep in their arms.

(End of Tyson's POV)

* * *

Kai ran around the streets of New York, sceaming out for the kitten's name. He was scared, to tell the truth. His eyes showed of the terror and fear, just like when kasshoku almost got attacked by a wolf. What he think it was, seeing the bite on his arm. After nothing but running down street after street he stopped catching his breath. His lungs burned with pain like as if he been running 50 miles.

'Where is he ..... I have to ..... find ... him ... I can't lose him! Not again ..... but why do I care so much about the cat, it's almost like I know him and yet I don't .... what's going on!' He thought. He started to running again, eyes shut as his head throbbed with pain. All the questions running through his head, he had no answers. He had no answer for none of them. Each one just as mind blowing as the next. Jumbling together in just scribbles, lines and jabber, all the questions speaking out at the same time. They were the same question, asking him for the salutation, just filling his mind to a breaking point.

Kai then stopped as he couldn't take it any longer. The boy screamed out in to the world. "SHUT UUUUUUPPPP!" He cried out at the top of his lungs, releasing all of his anger and frustration in just one voice. Once over, he panted to catch his breath, holding his head as if waiting for the voices to stop. He then slowly back his hands away, lifted his head to look up, seeing he was at the Beyblade Dome. 'The dome, Tyson or even Kasshoku must be there!' He thought and ran inside.

He looked into room after room, searching each one Trolley for any sign at all for his koi or his cat. He hated to think about the danger either of them could be in. He knew Tyson was good, just as good as himself. To make sure other people get what they wanted, they needed to cut out a good willed person out of the lime light. "Oh .. Tyson" he groaned as his headache returned and just went on the search.

It wasnt till he was in the stadium that he realized this was the last place he saw Tyson. He looked around the place but sighed heavily when no one was their. He was about to leave until he heard a voice. He turned around quickly to see a girl sitting on top of the railing of the stands. The roof of the dome was open to let the moon in and cast it's light everywhere it could possibly go too.

Of all the places she had to be, her head lifted up to the ceiling and her head shadowing her eyes. Yet the moon shine down on her making it seem like her body glowed. Long amber hair flowing down over her shoulders and over her back with this weird shirt that had a wolf head over her chest and the words, 'here human human human' under the wolf head.

"Hmmm ... not often I see the mighty Kai come where, when no one is around... well almost no one" She giggled softly as she slipped of the railing seat and landed gracefully to the ground. "So .. what brings you here?" She asked walking too him she looked to be 20 something with cream color skin and no shoes, how odd. Sky blue eyes piercing right in to his own eyes and to top off the strange, she had a crescent moon on her forehead.

"It dosnt concern you" Kai glared at her not liking this women one bit, but she seems very familiar, like he had seen her before.

"Hmmm .. but I can ask you one thing, have you seen a boy about shorter then me with two toned hair, the front is light blue but the back is dark blue. This person wears a red with blue hat, a red vest with a yellow shirt, blue gloves and blue jeans. Have you seem him?" Kai asked the lady. She sway her body to the left thinking about it, as she rested her right hand on her chin.

A strange marking was on her right arm that looked like a phoenix flying in too some sort of gate thing. "Maybe I have, but... what is this person, or boy too you?" she asked.

"..... Answering a question with another question wont help... I asked you where this boy is, and if you know... Tell me!!" He barked.

The girl suddenly giggled, amused with Kai's out burst.

"Well... that is no way to treat a lady, let alone a lover with that temper" She smirked with some what sinister look on her face. Something in Kai told him to run because their was something wrong with this lady. Yet he was shocked when she said, lover.... "How can you be so sure I have fallen for someone?!" He snarled face scrunching up to her perky and carefree attitude when he's trying to look for others that he had grown to care for.

"Hmm ... well that is for me too know and you too find out dear Kai" She said and turned her back on him. "Oh ... one more thing...." her voice trailing off to the boy who ready his beyblade and let his own phoenix tear this girl a part. "What the hell is this now?!?!?! Quit wasting my time and tell ME!! What the hell do you know!!" He screamed. The girl just giggled again. "Silly Kai, I know what you have yet too know.... to find those answers, go find kasshoku" She cooed.

Kai finally snapped. "YOU WILL TELL ME!!!! GO DRANZER!" He snarled as he let lose the phoenix on the attack. Yet the girl smirked evilly as she drew a katana from no where, and the blade started to shine a white color.

"Remember Kai, to find the answers, find kasshoku" She said and she whipped the blade, slashing the air. The light leaped from the blade forming an a energy blade. No time to react as the attack collided with the phoenix casting out a bright light, blinding kai's view for a moment. When it was over the girl was gone and Dranzer was at his feet.

'Dranzer! Are you ok?' He asked bending over to pick up his beyblade.

''I am, just a little weak, who the hell was that girl?''

'I don't know.....'

* * *

(Tyson's POV)

I started to slowly open my eyes, the warm rays of the sun beaming down on my fur, making me warmer then normal. I started to shift softly trying to roll away from the morning sun. I wasn't a morning person anyway, but then again when I started to open my eyes and see those furry paws and tail, I remember ... I wasn't human anymore. I meowed softly as it's 5 days since I last transformed.

I wounder how long this will last, maybe one more day, 3 weeks, a year, maybe forever. Still I closed my eyes and cuddle in to the warm bed that was mine for the moment. Purring softly from deep with in my throat to voice out my happiness. I maybe be like this forever The thought repeated and meowed softly clawing the cloth under me. It shouldn't matter, no one would miss me.

Maybe my Grandpa but Kenny is in to computers, Daichi is more in to beyblade plus winning, and Hilary only want to troucher me with her loud voice and annoying personality. Max wont even know, being with his mom and the rest of his own team. Rei would be the very same, too busy to miss me... and Kai .. he wont even know, he dosnt care....

I meowed softly and curled up putting a paw over my face. no one would miss me. Suddenly two strong hands picked me up from my warm bed as if knowing my distress. I thought it was Kai and just started to purr as I was pressed against a warm chest and pet slowly from head to back. It felt so good. suddenly the scent wasn't Kai's and I snapped up to see... "REOW?!" -REI?!-

(End of Tyson's POV)

Rei blinked softly looking down at the cat from the sudden meow out burst. "What? am I petting too hard?" he asked wondering why, as he is normally good with felines. Tyson slowly shook his head and lie down in Rei's arm to let the petting continue but the cat seems to be more stressed now, then before he even picked him up. Rei worried so he set him down in the bed he had got, cheap from a pet store around the corner.

"Hm .. what and odd cat..." he said looking at golden yellow cat with brown stripes

Tyson looked up to Rei and grumbles softly with this annoyed look on 'please leave me alone.....'. Rei chuckled as it was rather cute in a way the cat did it. But his smile soon disappeared as he knew the cat was under stressed and he never seen one this stressed unless it was pregent. But he got rid of the idea this was a male cat and it's belly wasnt big. "Hmm ...." He gave it some more thought, over on why it was acting almost human in a way... still his eyes drifted to it's big ears. He cracked a smile then a little chuckle to go with it.

"Hee... your kind of cute with those big ears of yours" Rei said reaching over to rub them. It seem to relax Tyson better as he got a even louder purring response from him. "So adorable..." he said. suddenly he he heard the door open. Rei looked up to see Mariah had come in to his room. And the moment her eyes lied on the cat she screamed happily, reaching down and grab Tyson and started to cuddle him tightly.

"Oh My gosh! It's the cat from before!" She squealed hugging Tyson close. He gasped on shock, coughing and gagging, squirming around and reaching out for help from the insane girl crushing him in her hold. "Ah ... Mariah you might wanna go easy ... now" he said, gasping to see the cat faint, just like last in all the cuddling and girly affection form her.

"Oh Rei! He's soooo cute! I'm so glade those Demolition Boys dont have this poor kitty with them anymore! Ick... Giving him a punk make over or even make him their mascot, disgraceful to our team's name!" She huffed. Rei sweat-dropped. "but... he's Golden yellow and--" he was interrupted when She suddenly stood up. "Lets go feed him!" She cried out in joy. She bound off to the kitchen knowing they had some kitty food somewhere, not sure why but they had some. Rei was at a lose to keep the cat out of trouble and away from his team mates. But now, he might as well make sure they dont give the poor thing a heart attack first. "Mariah! Hold on! At least lit the poor cat down so he can recover!!" He cried out.

Perfect way to start a new day....

* * *

Kai: NO!!! Why does SHE cuddle my Koi!!!!

Silver: Cause your a jerk!

Kai: ... Dont bring Story stuff in to the OOC and use it as a REASON!!!

Silver: Well I was trying to make it longer ... and give out plot twists or what ever reason it could be and also to add it in to see you squirm........ -smiles evily- Oh the glory of being an author!

Kai: AND that author is about to become bird feed! -ready his beyblade-

Tyson: -appers and stops Kai- Alright.... Come on Kai, time to leave her in to plotting mode

Kai: NO! Leave me with her then her ideas! I will kill her with sharp pointy objects!! -is dragged away by Tyson-

Silver: Well! -yawns and stretches- please reveiw! -smiles-

Tala: R&R

Silver: ... How you get here Tala?

Tala: I dont know -disappers-


End file.
